Love Bites
by XBrokenxDollsX
Summary: Dedicated to Melissa-senpai/ Post-War SasuSaku/ Sasuke get the Curse Mark back and Sakura discovers something positive about it for her benefit.
1. Chapter 1

Headcannon I came up with Sasuke having the Curse Seal returned to him by Orochimaru after the war, and Sakura discovers that he's ticklish there c: Dedicated to Melissa-senpai, who is the DeepPoeticGirl on fanfiction and xxlovendreamsxx on tumblr.

Special thanks to Lexi-baby, Miss Mary and all you sexy people out there :* I love you all.

=xxx=

.

.

.

.

**L**_o_v_**e **_**B**_i_t_**e**_s

Two years after the war and Uzumaki Naruto elected as the new Hokage, Konoha Gakure is back in their peaceful era and rise of ramen popularity has never been so beautiful nor great for Konoha 11, the memorable shinobi who was willing to sacrifice their lives for the sake of the world that will go down in history and be inspirational for generations to come… Everything was perfect for everyone, including two particular ninjas who are courted together in a relationship that would put others in awe.

Haruno Sakura, Konoha's favorite medical shinobi and newest Sannin under the wing of Senju Tsunade, as well as the loud-and-proud girlfriend of Uchiha Sasuke, the ex-traitor to the village and favorite cuddle buddy, loves waking up every morning with the sun blaring into her shared apartment with her love right next to her, or hope in the middle of the night that he would return from his missing and sneak into bed with her and give her an oh-so-Uchiha-Sasuke kiss on her forehead. The young adult woman couldn't ask for anything more from him in the morning, since she hated mornings anyhow.

Opening her emerald green eyes, Sakura puffed her cheeks childishly and squirmed on her side of the bed, which was close to the bedroom wall and against Sasuke (who claimed that she should get the spot where it's difficult for enemies to attack her first, che). Twisting around to her right side, her cheek came into contact with the hunka-burning hawtness of Sasuke's muscular back, totally shirtless and available for her to cuddle against without any complaint from the stoic-boyfriend who was still dead asleep. Smiling sweetly, Sakura snuggled herself against Sasuke, basically spooning him and rolling her hips against his lower back, hearing him let out a husky sigh before his left arm swung back lazily and grabbed her little butt to hold her still.

Giggling, Sakura kissed the shoulder blade of his strong back, minding that she didn't want to make him grouchy and let him go on with his day with the boys and be questioned by the hickeys on his back… Keeping everything simple and easy to answer without questions, Sakura curled more into her boyfriend's back and thought of something silly to do.

Remembering the last mission they shared with Team Kakashi, Sakura opened her eyes at the memory of Sasuke playing a naughty trick on her while she shared a sleeping mat with him. Surrounded by their team, who was suppose to stay awake and keep guard, Sasuke pretended to be all lovey-dovey as usual when they were in private, making Sakura's heart flip in somersaults...only to pull down her ANBU-turtleneck and bit her delicious neck hard enough to make her bleed, Sharingan blazing and the poor medical kunoichi squealing in shock to see that Kakashi, Sai and Naruto had witnessed the whole thing and would randomly peek at her bruise throughout the three days it healed.

The thing was, Uchiha Sasuke was a territorial and selfish buttface. Whenever he figured that anyone in Konoha would see and think of him becoming soft and gooey because he has a girlfriend, he developed the habit of 'presenting his place' to the public by doing something animalistic (yet sexy as fuck, honestly) to his girlfriend. Thankfully, it hasn't happened all too often that Sakura would walk around with bruises and 'love bites' all over her body, but it has gotten to the point in their relationship that Sakura would not hesitate to elbow Sasuke in the gut, making him keel over a bit with a twitch in his brow.

And all that would lead to is a hot, passionate and fight-related lovemaking around their apartment, and things would get broken throughout the night.

Looking up to her boyfriend's neck, she could see the inky-marks on his neck of his Curse Seal, given by Sasuke's ex-sensei and murder-victim after the Shinobi War… Sasuke didn't really ask for it back when it was removed from him before, so he somewhat got angry at the snake-Sannin for shooting out his neck and bite his neck once more when they were parting ways.

"_Just incase you want to try and take over the world again, Sasuke-kun," _the weirdo had explained with a hot smirk on his face as he winked to Sasuke and the shocked teenagers surrounding them at the time before he disappeared.

Sasuke didn't say much about it after that, and didn't even activate the mark for anything… Sakura puffed her cheeks and cursed mentally how her boyfriend thought he was high-and-mighty without Orochimaru's help. However, ever since he got the Curse Mark back, Uchiha Sasuke had not even tried to cover it up from the public; constantly wearing revealing tops and coats, making ladies swoon and men shiver in fear.

Coming up with a plan, Sakura humped Sasuke's rear a bit to scoot a bit higher on the bed, pressing her lips to the back of his thick neck and give an innocent kiss to where Sasuke purred in his sleep. Trailing her lips to the connected piece of his neck and left shoulder, Sakura pressed a soft, light kiss to the Curse Mark, feeling it tingle under her soft touch. Smirking with naughtyness, Sakura opened her mouth as big as she could and sunk her teeth as hard as she could onto his-!

"_SON OF A FUCK!"_

The next thing Sakura knew, her love of her life disappeared from the bed, a loud _thump!_ echoed in the room and their shared blanket tangled off of the edge of the bed. Blinking in utter confusion, Sakura crawled like a caterpillar and peeked over to see Uchiha Sasuke scrambling around on the hardwood floor, his ears and cheeks deep red and his upper teeth chewing on his lip like he was trying to hold something down. His eyes were scrunched shut as he held his now bleeding neck with both hands as he slammed the back of his head on the floor.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called out finally as this went on for a long minute.

Opening his eyes, Sakura could clearly see the Sharingan activated, which Sakura knew for sure that would turn of naturally when his nerves got excited, or his heart-rate went off the charts. But being a medical-ninja, Sakura had never sensed Sasuke's heart going so fast before unless he had an intense adrenaline-rush…

"Are you okay, Sasuke-kun?" she asked innocently, yet truly concerned.

Sitting up, Sasuke stared down his girlfriend evilly as his cheeks stayed deep red. His voice was hoarse and cracky as he spoke lowly and threatenly. "Don't you ever...bite me there…" he groaned in a growl, making Sakura blink.

"What happened? You look like you were going into a fit of-!" Sakura shut herself instantly when Sasuke looked away from their stare contest. Never before had he done that before, and she _knew for god damn sure _that he was embarrassed.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn," he grunted with a fake uncaring frown.

"Sasuke-kun...are you _ticklish _on that spot?" she gasped dramatically as she stood on her knees, her hands over her heart as her eyes grew big as plates. "The Uchiha Sasuke-kun is _ticklish _on his neck like a little five-year-old! Oh mah gawd, this is so scary!"

"I'm _not ticklish!" _Sasuke growled. His growls usually turned Sakura on in an instant, but she was too shocked to move a muscle. "My neck...is just sensitive since I never use the Curse Mark."

"So you're ticklish there," Sakura smiled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance and grabbed her by the hips, pressing his to hers as he gave her the Uchiha Stare at her little height. "Sakura, you are to never reveal this to anyone who breaths, got it?" he ordered. "I am not _ticklish. _Uchihas are not _ticklish _in any spot, therefore we do not laugh. Understood?"

"Yosh!" Sakura said cutely, making Sasuke smirk. She then pouted. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun…"

"Mm," he grunted smoothly as he pressed a firm kiss on her lips before snuggling his face into her shoulder. He kissed her skin and whispered quietly an 'Aishiteru' that was only meant for her.

Sakura grinned cutely and sighed. "I love you too, Sasuke-kuuun!" she chirped. Sasuke was going to proceed to push her down onto the bed for his morning _exercise _when his whole body stiffened instantly, his nerves tingling to the point where his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his whole face bursted red like a tomato.

Talking while her teeth were latched onto his skin like a parasite, Sakura purred naughtily and began to suck until Sasuke started gurgling. "and I _really _love your tickle spot, _Shannaro!" _

.

.

.

AUTHOR'S ENDING NOTE- This sucked, but I feel bad not updating anything for a while :c Life sucks, but you don't. Have a beautiful day and I hope you enjoyed it! :3 I kinda lost ideas, so I may add another chapter on someday.


	2. Chapter 2

Couldn't keep my hands off of this, honestly. Might add one last chapter to it sometime later (other updates need to happen first). Dedicated to Senpai and Lexi for their awesomeness and support :3

Special thanks to those who peeked into this story! My little Valentine's Day gift to you c:

=xxx=

.

.

.

.

**L**_o_v_**e **_**B**_i_t_**e**_s

After discovering the love of her life's tickle spot-! Wait, no, it's not a ticklespot. Uchihas do not have ticklespots, otherwise they would have a weakness for their enemies to take them down and then the world would lose the last Uchiha and…

Anyway, Haruno Sakura discovered Sasuke's ticklespot and since then has she _rarely _tickled him there. Only when he went too far on something that she didn't see too well is when she would use it as a weapon. For example, Sasuke had spent his week-payment from Naruto all on tomatoes, specifically when Sakura told him that he had a medical bill to pay for from months ago when he thought he'd show off his new move with Suigetsu. When the oh-so-loving boyfriend returned to their apartment with six bag filled with the red fruit, Sakura wasted no time in punishing Sasuke in what she thought was a good lesson.

"_FUCKING HELL, WOMAN!" Sasuke howled as he fell to the floor and proceeded to twitch constantly with a beat-red face. Sakura stood still as she watched him whine and curse for a moment before she placed her expanded-fingered hand on her hip. She simply tapped Sasuke's Curse Mark and used the tips of her nails to slowly drag apart to create a constant numbing feeling, which she had done to Naruto's knee a few years back when he fell asleep on her couch one night._

"_You do not spend your check on tomatoes, Sasuke-kun," she said simply, watching him finally calming down after many deep breaths. "We've talked about this before and you agreed that you'd leave purchasing tomatoes to me."_

"_You didn't have to fucking touch me there!" Sasuke yelled as he sat up, death written in his eyes when she rolled hers uncaringly. "I told you not to touch me there!"_

"_Like that would ever stop me from punishing you in a way that would actually make you learn your lesson," Sakura snipped with a glare of her own (that easily turned Sasuke on when she proved herself worthy of the Uchiha Glare that Fugaku would be proud of). Twirling on her heels, Sakura proceeded to walk to their bedroom. "Come to bed when you've taken care of the tomatoes, Sasuke-kun. And don't you dare try to bring one to bed for a late-night snack."_

After that, Sasuke had been somewhat paranoid around his girlfriend whenever he did something that he would think would make Sakura move to hit him. He had been strangely affectionate while in bed; whenever she would face his way, Sasuke would face her and constantly run his hands through her hair or stroke her cheek when she would sigh in frustration, leaving Sakura to think that she had forced her boyfriend into a state of fear with her. She would always remind him that she didn't intend on bullying him, but she supposed that he wouldn't take chances…

So, when the most randomest situation happened for Sasuke, Sakura couldn't do anything but try to be a supportive, loving and understandable lover to her hubby.

It was after they were running an important errand for Hokage Naruto, being that they were the most trusted team in Konoha to the wonderful Hokage, Team 7 of Kakashi, Sai, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke went to the mountains to deliver an important message to an elder healer that was close friends to his mother, Kushina. The old man was like a panda, really, very cuddly-looking yet had the habit to break something when it startled him. Sakura remembered flinching when the old man swatted a fly with a bamboo mallet on his fine china plate that had his cake on it.

It was supposed to be a simple mission, but a gang of rogue ninjas ambushed them unexpectedly, trying to steal their packs and rations for the mission. It was simple and easy to take them down for four against ten, except for the little needles and kunais the rogues covered in poisons that were flying at them at every angle.

Sitting in an inn near the bottom of the snowy mountain, Team 7 rented out two rooms for the night so that they would rest and be checked over by Sakura. Kakashi was busy in the bathroom in the shower (when really, he's wasting all the hot water and read his book); Sai was unpacking in the other room and Sasuke was being examined by Sakura.

Shirtless and bored out of his mind, Sasuke allowed his girlfriend to poke and prod against his wet skin that came from the shower he took a while ago. He watched her move and press her palm against his skin with such a focused expression on her face, completely distracted, Sasuke waited until she was finished so he could pick her up and carry her to bed for a well deserved sleep. However, when she stopped suddenly on his left shoulder, Sasuke couldn't help but look at her with a raised brow.

Sakura bit her lip worryingly. "You have a poisonous cut on your Curse Mark, Sasuke-kun," she said quietly. Pointing to the sliver of opened flesh that was swelling a little with colors of purple and pink, an obvious sign of a poisoned wound. It was no bigger than the pad of your thumb, but it is still just as dangerous as a deep stab wound to the stomach with these kind of weapons. Sasuke fully understood the situation, and the most easiest resolve came to his mouth.

"Just heal it with your chakra," he mumbled and looked away.

"I can't, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, making Sasuke snap his head back at her with wide eyes. "I'm basically out of chakra, so I can't heal you with my chakra unless you want me to bleed from my nose and pass out for two days. I will have to do it the old-fashioned way."

"And...that is?"

"I'll have to suck it out," she said with a sigh, although she didn't hesitate to try and ease the words for him. "It is just like sucking venom out of a venomous snake, Sasuke-kun, I'm sure you dealt with that at Orochimaru's place, hm? I'm sure he would tell his snakes to nibble on people so he could suck on them...whatever fetishes he had, I don't really-"

"You are not biting me," Sasuke deadpanned.

Sakura blinked with confusion until she smiled with honesty. "Sasuke-kun, I'm not going to bite you: this is to get the poison out, so all I'll be doing is sucking until I taste the blood."

"No."

"I'm not doing this to punish you. You have no choice," Sakura frowned deeply. "By the amount of poison I see on the Curse Mark, you won't be able to walk back to Konoha tomorrow."

"You're not doing it."

Grumbling, Sakura sat back on the floor and looked up to Sasuke. "I don't want my boyfriend to die from a silly poisoned kunai, Sasuke-kun. How do you think that would make me feel because you have a _sensitive _spot on your neck? You're not going to die on my watch anyway."

Sasuke returned the stare with narrow eyes. "No."

"Do you want to die?"

"No, I don't."

"Then stop being such a fucking idiot and let me suck you!"

"You make it sound wrong."

Frustrated over the charts, Sakura growled and stood up from the ground, hands on her hips as she called out in a loud and proud voice. "SAI! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

In a matter of a second, the loveable and socially-lacked Sai strolled into the room with a pile of blankets folded neatly in his hands. That weird smile on his face sent chills up Sasuke's spine, but Sakura simply looked at him because she is so used to 'Sasuke's-replacement' after years of being with him on missions.

"You called for me, Ugly?" he said with the nickname he had given Sakura long ago. Sakura didn't mind the nickname anymore, although Sasuke makes up for that by whispering sweet and naughty nicknames for her in bed. "I have prepared the room that you and Sauce-gay will be sleeping in with more blankets."

"Sasuke-kun has a poisoned wound on his Curse Mark," Sakura said as she pointed at Sasuke accusingly. Sasuke seemed a bit hurt by it, but he didn't show it as he glanced back and forth with Sai and Sakura.

"Oh, I feel bad for Sauce-gay," Sai said with a tilt of his head, his smile dropping. "Does this mean that you won't be able to perform coitus with him tonight since he is injured?"

"No," Sakura smiled. "I'm afraid that I am too weak and low on chakra to heal Sasuke in any shape or form of medical treatment," she sighed. "I was hoping you could heal him for me so that I can go to bed and restore chakra for tomorrow."

"Oh, so you wish me to play Naughty Nurse with Sasuke-kun this time?" Sai perked. "I read in a book once that men like it when their women dress up in seductive costumes with fishnets and laced bras. Kakashi-sensei once showed me a video about a handicapped male strapped to a hospital bed, and a blonde nurse came in with large breasts and-!"

"Sai."

"As you were saying, Sakura, you wish for me to do what they say...suck the venom out?" Sai smiled again towards Sakura. When the pink haired woman nodded, Sai bowed. "I would very much like to help my friend out to save her boyfriend's life."

Sakura ignored Sasuke's gawking and stiffness of his body. Walking tiredly, Sakura went up to Sai and took the blankets from him. "Make sure you use anything necessary to keep Sasuke-kun here until you suck all the poison out. Do you remember in that book I gave you about how to perform it?"

"Of course, I read anything you give me," Sai nodded again. "Goodnight, and I shall save your lover's life with my mouth."

Sakura smiled and winked at Sasuke before closing the door, leaving the two men in the room with the faint noise of Kakashi in the shower. Sasuke proceeded to give him the death glare to try and save himself, and Sai simply smiled.

"If anything, Sauce-gay," Sai started, "because I will most likely have to mount you with my body-weight to be able to suck the poison out, because I believe you are not wanting me to heal you, I will promise that this does not mean I wish to have a homosexual, passionate relationship with you in a sexual way. I know that Sakura have ownership of your penis, therefor I do not wish to steal you away from her."

"You're not touching me," Sasuke threatened.

"I am sorry, Sauce-gay," Sai hummed as he locked the door. "But, unfortunately for you, Sakura is a woman, and I have the belief that women have the right to overpower men. They bear the children and go through the process of birthing them, which I read once that it is more painful than any man can endure, as well as the menstrual cycle that they go through every month. Also, Sakura is much more threatening to me than you will ever be."

Walking towards Sasuke, Sai braced his hands to grab Sasuke. "Naruto doesn't have to know about how you cheated on his bromance with me - this is just business."

Hours later, Sasuke walked into the room he was to share with Sakura, crawled into bed and stared at the ceiling for a long time. Sakura woke up and asked him how he was, and no response came out of his mouth. Smiling, Sakura sat up and kissed her boyfriend on his lips and turned over to go back to bed.

Sasuke didn't sleep last night, and he had some nightmares for a few days after that and would even try to slaughter Kakashi when he would ask what the hell Sai was doing ontop of Sasuke on the bed when he came out of the shower that night from the mission in the mountains.


	3. Chapter 3

Last chapter of this story, since I would have too many ideas with it and it would be best to save them for other SasuSaku stories :P Thank you for Following and Favoriting, as well as those who Reviewed. I had a lot of fun writing these when I had the chance, and I hope you have enjoyed yourself.

If you're interested in my stories, don't be shy to check them out, and I would very much like to promote my senpai, DeepPoeticGirl, who basically got me writing this with her headcannons. I highly recommend you to go and read her stuff and fall in love with her work. Again, thank you very much for supporting me by what you guys do, and I hope you enjoy the last chapter!

=xxx=

.

.

.

.

**L**_o_v_**e **_**B**_i_t_**e**_s

Another few months has passed since the incident of Sasuke having his neck sucked by the emotionless and socially-stupid Sai because he had gotten poison on his Curse Mark and he refused to let his girlfriend do it instead, Sasuke come to the conclusion that he couldn't live like this anymore.

Having a ticklespot that Haruno Sakura knows about, that is.

With that said, Uchiha Sasuke had gone to the lowest level he could possibly go in his lifetime. Hanging out with his companions of the same gender in a local bar, where the new Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, brought up the conversation of their lovers by whoever was on his target list. It wasn't anything inappropriate, but Naruto has the tendency to push buttons and force sake down throats to get better details out of his friends. Anything he would use to his advantage for his pretty girl Hinata-chan would do him some good. However, getting late into the night, Sasuke has been playing the Waiting Game; for the fact that he could get more information out of his friends when they were more...loose, as you could say.

"And then," Shikamaru hiccuped, "I come home after getting my ass kicked by Ino's father-! _And my own father, too! _To find Ino crying her eyes out and hugging me, simply because she thought I was dead on my solo-mission because I didn't write to her!"

"Duuude!" Kiba snorted, nearly dropping his BBQ rib. "Did she try to kill you after?"

"No, she fell asleep right on me on the couch. She refused to let go," Shikamaru slurred with reddening cheeks at the memory. Many of his friends chanted 'aww's and the Nara heir simply waved it off. "Be gushy all you want, assholes. The troublesome woman gave me a _great _morning surprise."

"Details!" Naruto cried with stars in his eyes.

People around the table, including Sasuke, either yelled no at the blonde ninja or shook their heads, far too tired and mature to gossip about their passionate times with the kunoichis. Sasuke watched as some of his pals finish their glasses of alcohol before clearing his throat for their attention.

"Neee? Teme wants to chat now?" Naruto grinned. "S'bout time ya take part in a topic. All ears for Sasuke-teme, everyone!"

"What's up with you, Sasuke?" Chouji asked politely as he poured himself another glass and grabbing more chips for his napkin. "Everything alright with you and Sakura?"

"Hn," he grunted in response. "I am wondering if you all can assist me on something I'm trying to figure out."

"Aweh, let's all help Sasuke-kun with the knowledge of youth!" Lee screeched before falling flat on his back and falling asleep from being drunk. The poor sap didn't even drink any alcohol, counting how Tenten warned them that her friend is a violent man when he drinks, so they only gave him apple juice and said it was sake.

"What's wrong, man?" Kiba tilted his head to the side like a dog.

Sasuke looked around the circular table to see every pair of eyes on him. Naruto actually looking curious next to Chouji whose face was stuffed with food already, Sasuke closed his eyes and readied himself for verbal assault from everyone…

"What is a woman's weakness?" Sasuke asked in a total serious voice, his eye twitching.

There was a long and awkward silence in the empty bar, where the Shinobi of Konoha rent out once a month to get together and just have guy-time. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at everyone and snapped at them when they stared blankly at him with stupidity. "What?"

"A woman's weakness?" Naruto slurred.

Shikamaru blinked and looked at Chouji across the table. "Does he mean, like, in the battlefield? Because I don't think women are that easily able to make them weak...unless you make them cry."

"My girl isn't that easy to take down, I can tell you that much!" Kiba 'humphed' and crossed his arms. Shino nodded in agreement and reached for his glass.

"No, not that kind…" Sasuke swallowed and brought down the blush from creeping on his cheeks. "I mean a woman's weakness as in...where are they ticklish?"

"Ticklish!" Naruto exclaimed with understanding, slamming his fist onto the table with a rattle. "Hinata-chan is totally ticklish on her neck. Sometimes, if I just barely kiss the skin of the side of her neck, she starts squealing and squirming like a kitten!" Naruto looked around the table and encouraged his friends. "C'mon, you drunktards! No need for a story. Just tell about ticklespots on the ladied, 'kay? Shikamaru! Where is Ino ticklish, hmm?"

Shikamaru finished his sake and set down his glass with a deep exhale. "When you grab her breasts, she can't hold back from laughing. I use it to my advantage when she's mad at me and stuff."

"Ayame," Chouji blushed, "is sensitive on her belly. I poke her there sometimes and she jumps and slaps my hand away - it is very cute!"

Kiba chewed on a toothpick and thought about his for a while. "Feet is probably the biggest weak spot for tickling. She's also really antsy about behind her ear, thigh and under her arms. That's about it."

"I also heard once that Neji said that Tenten has a little spot on her ribs that gets her giggling like a hyena," Naruto added in for the absent man who was gone on a mission with his recent wife, the said victim, to Otogakure. "I think that's about it, Sasuke-teme. Why d'you need to know 'bout that?"

"...That's classified, dumbass," Sasuke bit out and flipped his tip onto the table as he stood up from his spot. "I need to head out. You guys have a good night and don't do anything stupid."

"Okay, Sasu-senpaaai!" all the boys cheered with red cheeks and sparkly eyes, saluting the man with a wink and cooing noises as he shook his head and left with his jacket over his shoulder. Walking out into the chilly night felt refreshing to Sasuke, and it gave him the fresh air he needed to think of his classified mission that involved getting even with the person he would very much like to spend the rest of his life with.

=xxx=

"Welcome home, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura's voice reached Sasuke from the entrance of their shared apartment. He made a simple grunting noise in response and instantly heard her footsteps coming closer, making him smirk at her childish antics as he hung up his coat on the wall. He locked the door tight and turned around to see his lovely girlfriend dressed in a tank with shorts, having a cooking apron over it all with some flour matted on her cheeks.

She reached up on her toes and pressed a sweet Welcome Home kiss on his lips before patting her dusty face with her coated hands, making a small puff of flour linger in the air with her big smile. "I was so bored when I got home from the hospital and my back is sore, but I just felt like I had to make pancakes for tomorrow - How was being with the boys, Sasuke-kun?"

"It was fine," Sasuke mumbled as he reached for the rag in her apron pocket and began rubbing the baking ingredients off of her face like a parent to a child. Sakura pouted and squirmed away from him and hurried back into the kitchen, leaving Sasuke to initiate his plan and began taking silent steps and lowering his chakra.

He entered the kitchen and found her putting away the recently cleaned dishes. Walking as quietly as possible, Sasuke approached her back and reached out with both hands.

_Muni! Muni!_

Sakura blinked and glanced down to see both of Sasuke big, warm hands groping both of Sakura's small breasts. She tilted her head to the side and raised a brow as she came back on her heels from putting a bowl away. "Sasuke-kun...what are you doing?"

"Hn," was all he said. His face unseen by her and it looked pretty determined: eyes narrowed and Sharingan spinning wildly, brows furrowed and his mouth in an absolute firm line. He was waiting to see her squirm in laughter, or make a weird gurgling noise that Sasuke made last time Sakura tickled him. He squeezed them softly and tried digging the tips of his fingers, but nothing happened.

Sakura only sighed and turned around, removing his hands from her chest to face him. She was smiling and had her hands on her hips. "Sasuke-kun, I don't feel like playing right now - my back is sore and I don't wanna push myself too hard."

Sasuke twitched and simply groped her chest again, trying to cause her to laugh in his mercy. Sakura looked at his hand with half-lidded eyes of tiredness before she plucked them off again and kiss his chin. "Maybe tomorrow. I'm getting ready for bed!"

Being left alone again, Sasuke was left to silently scream and throw a tantrum in the only lit room. Yanking his own hair and stomping on the floor, Sasuke crossed out the obvious part of Sakura's body (to him, at least), and proceeded what he could attack next.

Snapping his fingers, Sasuke strolled into the hallway and entered his bedroom to find Sakura already in bed on her belly; face cleaned from any sweetness and wearing Sasuke's shirt, the boyfriend smirked evilly and crawled in. Resting on his knees, Sasuke used his strong thumbs to massage her lower back, making Sakura gurgle in her half-awake state and begin purring.

"That feels really nice, Sasuke-kun," she sighed when he dragged his fingers up to tickle her ribs. She yawned and buried her face into her pillow. "Nyaa, that feels nice too!"

Sasuke blanched while rubbing, listening to Sakura normal breathing and soft whispers of random stuff, basically what she does when she's exhausted. He leaned down and tucked some of her pink hair behind her ear with one hand and press his mouth firmly on the back shell of her ear.

A sharp inhale came from her as she felt lightly bite her lobe, she snorted and rolled away from him. "Stop it, Sasuke-kun. I said no."

Sasuke actually growled and moved to kiss and nibble her neck, although he knew from experience that she wasn't ticklish there, and was presented with a hard pinch to his cheeks and pulled to come face to face with Sakura's somewhat pissed frown.

"What's the matter with you tonight, mm?" she asked with a small hiss. "Did you drink too much at the bar and you just _need _to let out?"

"Nao," he responded when she let go of his face.

"As much as I love it when you get affectionate, I really am tired," she rubbed under her eye. "If you really want to be on my good side...just go to bed, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke grunted in agreement and leaned back, he removed his jeans and threw the blanket over himself. He faced Sakura and wrapped an arm around her, testing the waters as she was already passed out to lightly stroke the exposed skin of her little belly. She didn't do much but snuggle herself closer to him and sigh in contentment, leaving Sasuke to cross more off his list…

He never thought that this would be so hard.

=xxx=

Sasuke woke up the next morning to be cuddled up to his girlfriend, who was still dead asleep. She had moved in the middle of the night so now her feet and legs were tangled and exposed with the sheets and blankets. One was bent and leaning against the wall she slept by and her other was across Sasuke's pelvis and hanging off the bed.

He snorted at her position but kissed her mouth sweetly before resting his head back on his pillow. With the arm underneath her, he pulled her closer to his side and she reacted in her sleep by curling her leg over Sasuke a bit more.

A sudden idea hit Sasuke as he watched her little foot dangle over the edge of the bed as he remembered one piece of body he had not tried to tickle yet. With his free hand, he raised it over the pad of her foot, his heart beating faster on his chest and blood racing in his veins.

'_This could be it..!' _he thought with mental victory.

He dragged his fingertips up her foot and-!

_WHAM!_

"_WHAT THE FUCK!" _Sasuke screamed in pain and fell out of the bed, holding his bleeding nose as he saw the foot in the air retract from his sight and Sakura suddenly popping her head to see him on the floor.

"Sasuke-kun, what the _hell _do you think you're doing!" she growled at him. She watched him sit up and pinch his nose to stop the bleeding. "I thought you were an intruder or something!"

"_How are you able to bend your leg that far to hit me in the face?" _Sasuke seethed with rage, completely ignoring her. He groaned in pain and hit the back of his head purposely on the nightstand, wanting to stop the bleeding from his nose so bad; feeling the fire of two eyes boring into his skin and came to the fact that he wasn't going to escape this.

"Why in God's name would you think about touching my foot like that?" she asked seriously, pulling him back into bed and proceeded to heal his nose with a tiny dose of her chakra. "Since when did you even want to touch my foot? That's just so unlike you, Sasuke-kun! It was as if you were trying...to…"

Sasuke didn't look into her eyes or say anything in defense on his side of the case, making him completely guilty and Sakura made a low whistle.

"Wow," she said in a teasing tone, a half smile on her lips. "I didn't think you would be such a shitnugget to think you'd try and discover a ticklespot on me."

"Do you even have a ticklespot?" he bite back when she finished healing his nose.

Sakura grinned. "Of course I do! But I was trained by Tsunade-shishou, and she taught me how to suppress from being ticklish. It's a thing she taught me incase I was suppose to be with perverts on missions, or stuff. I just have never reacted to them since."

Sasuke growled and looked away from her. He knew she wasn't lying.

"I can't believe you. You're such a butthole!" Sakura giggled and kissed Sasuke's cheek. "I'm sorry that I kicked you in the face like that, but you should never disturb a kunoichi while she sleeps."

"...so you do have a ticklespot," Sasuke glanced at her with a raised brow, watching her nod enthusiastically. He thought for a little bit and stared at her with determination in his eyes. "Where."

Sakura tilted her head cutely. "Why d'ya need to know, baby?"

"Reasons because I need to know."

Sakura laughed and hugged Sasuke, cuddling her nose into his neck before whispering into his ear. "You're just gonna have to touch every part of my body and look for it thoroughly, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke didn't stop himself from giving a half smile and shiver when her fingers lightly touch his...ticklespot. He chuckled and grabbed her hips. "I don't think I would mind that one bit."

**_The End_**


End file.
